lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac Guardians
Zodiac Guardians is a 2.5D fighting game clone of the Super Smash Bros. series for the Wii U, and the pseudo-sequel to the game Zodiac Champions. It is an umbrella game, often considered to be a Baby Waffle, with many characters hailing from various series - whether they be webseries, animations or video games. The game was created to rival the similar series of Fighters of Lapis and Crystal Warriors. It is a part of the Zodiax timeline of the Partial Macrocosm, running parallel to Champions. As it runs parallel to Champions, no characters or stages reappear from the previous installment. However, the story mode features a similar plot devised by the antagonist of the story mode of Champions. Gameplay Fans of the Super Smash Bros. series should be familiar with the gameplay of Zodiac Guardians, as they are almost identical. Two to five characters fight on various stages based upon the different elements of the Zodiac, attempting to knock each other off-screen. In the end, the fighter who has KO'd the most fighters (or the last man standing in stock matches) wins the fight. Additionally, items spawn onto the stage, which can be used to heal or hurt others. Every character is unique in terms of stats and attacks. Some are big and slow, while others small and quick. Every character has four special moves and an Ultimate Special Move. The Ulimate Special Move (UM) is obtained by the losing character upon taking 200 damage (which also accumulates over up to two lives). Upon obtaining their UM, the Zodiac signs will surround them, and a circular glyph appear under their feet, emitting a blue-white light. Opening Sequence 6YiBSr8dhjU The camera pans around a coliseum where the cast of Zodiac Champions are trapped in cages. As the camera reaches the beginning of the line of cages, it turns to the man in the centre of the coliseum - King - and pans upwards. As he claps, the world falls down around him and he looks up at the sky to see the Moon from Majora's Mask. Young Link, as the Fierce Deity, jumps down from the sky and creates a shockwave, charging forwards towards King. He brings his sword down upon King, but he blocks it nonchalantly with his palm, throwing Young Link back and knocking the mask off him, transforming him back to his original self. Jumping over him, Mack brings his sword down and throws King into the ground, only to be thrown up at the sky. Donkey Kong and Wario team up - Donkey Kong slams the ground in front of King, creating shockwaves that ripple the ground, though King shields himself inside a forcefield. Wario jumps over Donkey Kong on his Wario Bike, before jumping off and shoulder bashing King, only to be thrown back into Donkey Kong. Tiki Punch rides towards King on a large pop bottle. He jumps off and lets the pop bottle continue its path, though King just ducks to dodge it. As he ducks, Onigiri appears out of nowhere and thrusts a javelin of pocky towards him, only for it to crumble into dust. King crosses his arms, and Onnanoko jumps towards her with a hammer, while Cat Peach dives towards her, claw extended. The two of them are knocked aside easily by King, who knock over a hiding Donald Duck, rolling him away. Scooby Doo rushes towards King with a football helmet on his head, though he just passes through him. Looking back confused, King creates a portal below Scooby, which he falls into and disappears. Banjo then appears, rolling towards King, while Kazooie fires eggs from farther back. Picking up a confused Banjo, King throws the bear into the breegull and they are knocked aside. Rin Tezuka, painting an image of the 8-Bit Mario with her feet, shrugs as she stands, King taunting her quickly. As she prepares to rush towards him, Kenji Setou appears and rushes towards King from behind, screaming as he does so. King steps aside, allowing the blind man to rush by him and crash into Rin, knocking them both out. King shrugs before the camera pans around the 8-Bit Mario, now standing in front of him. King is taken aback by seeing Rin's painting now standing in front of him, though quickly recovers. Mario kicks a shell towards him in a very dramatic fashion, though King stops it with his foot gently, before kicking it back at Mario, who gets hit and preforms his "death" animation. King looks at the sky, a polygon globe - 90% filled in with colour - sits above him, and he spins around hearing a tap. Homura Akemi stands behind him and challenges him with a smug smile, and they quickly spar: Homura teleports around him, acting defensively with her shield. She knocks him over with a kick to the shin, catching him off guard, and then is subjected to her own trick, King then standing above her. She grabs a pistol from her shield, which King then steals quickly with a small portal. He points it at her and laughs. Just before pulling the trigger, he is knocked aside by a ball of energy. Looking towards the source, he sees Dakota smiling smugly as he creates another one in his hand, while Ru and Phi help Homura up. The four of them turn to King, and are joined by the other people who were knocked out, as they appear from the polygon globe. They stand over King, Dakota, Ru and Phi in front, before Dakota throws a ball of energy at the screen and it shows the title: "Zodiac Guardians". Modes Zodiac Brawl The standard game mode, a player can fight up to four more players or computer opponents locally or online. They can choose between any character and stage unlocked. They can also change the settings- determine which items are to spawn and the chances they can spawn. All matches are ranked, whether they be online or local, but playing against other fighters online increase the player's Zodiac Sign more than playing locally. The Zodiac Sign is not shared between Zodiac Champions and Guardians. Campaign :Zodiac Guardians Campaign Like Zodiac Champions, Guardians features a story mode, dubbed the generic "campaign" mode. The story mode centres around the playable characters, as they are pitted against one another by a mysterious entity. Rival Sign Rival Sign is a survival-based take on the normal fighting matches. The player, who chooses a single character, is given a single life to fight every fighter currently unlocked one-after-another. On a platform separated by a wall, a shadow version of the player's character also fights their own set of opponents. Each fighter beaten by the rival increases its power, and, if they defeat all fighters before the player, their power increases tenfold. After the player defeats all the characters, they are healed before pitted against their powered-up rival. Zodiac Arena In the Zodiac Arena, the player must fight an endless wave of opponents- up to four at a time. It is a simple test of survival, as the player has to survive, and the mode ends once the player is KO'd. Defeating 20 fighters in one go unlocks its sequel: Zodiac Ultimate Arena. Zodiac Ultimate Arena Zodiac Ultimate Arena is quite similar to the normal Zodiac Arena in its basic form. Instead of a flat plane like the other Arena mode, Ultimate Arena takes place within a large maze, where, not only are endless fighters attempting to KO the player, but the Assists - unable to be defeated - also spawn in the maze, and it's a test of be KO'd once, and losing, or finding the maze's exit. Characters Default Hidden Stages Default Hidden Items Returning New Story-based Assists Returning New See Also *List of Palette Swaps